Fisica
Physical Information *Female *Age: 17 *Height: 171 cm (5 ft. 7 in.) *Weight: Secret Appearance Fisica has brown eyes and long, brown hair. She has a beauty mark under her left eye. Fisica is taller than Ritmo and Rossa, though shorter than Nero. Like Rossa, she wears earrings made out of Notalium. Most of the time, she wears a white long-sleeved shirt with pink cuffs, and a pink skirt. She wears a belt, as well as brown hiking boots with buckles. When travelling, Fisica wears a shawl over her outfit, containing a Notalium pendant. Personality Fisica is shown to be extremely intelligent, having completed education at 14. As soon as she did so, she was able to join the Notalium Administration. She is fascinated by science, and as a result has knowledge on a wide variety of subjects. She understands concepts of chemistry and biology, as well as being able to solve complex puzzles (The Unusual secret mechanism) quickly. Even with this knowledge, she still struggles with concepts beyond the village she lives in. She has never seen swamps prior to Side Story 2, seemingly unaware of what tornadoes are, and she had to remember what apples were called, since her memory of them had faded. She is quiet, and at most times serious, focusing on her research. She is very curious, seen in multiple instances during the course of the story. In Side Story 2, she is fascinated by the swamps, an area that she has only read about. Because of her "insatiable curiosity", Ritmo knows best not to ask questions. He stays quiet after she takes an egg from a nest in order to study it more carefully. Despite her seemingly introverted and quiet personality, Fisica shows her excitement in Side Story 1, where she completes the Notalium Tuner. She exclaims, "Finished!!!" and makes Ritmo test the simulator. Another instance is when the pair use the tuner at the end of Chapter 0. She could not help but shout out, "We did it! let's press on until we reach the final stop on the map!" Relationships Ritmo Apparently her only friend, she and Ritmo have been friends since their childhood, seen in the artwork for Vortex and Colorful Note. She tends to criticize him often, though not with bad intentions. When seeing him at the bridge, she calls him "The idiotic peddling poet". In response to his singing, she replies, "Well, what an optimist. It's a bit loud." Ritmo does not seem to care however, simply stating, "It's so hard to hear any compliment from you." Although seeming harsh, Fisica does care for him, though she often reveals this when he is not present. At the start of the game, she sees Ritmo's uneasiness and says, "I believe in you." In Chapter D, she also considers bringing leftover desserts to him while he practices in his sanctuary. In Chapter 2, Section 2, she secretly keeps the petal he gives her. It is unclear whether this is a romantic gesture, but it can be viewed as such. Rossa They are not particularly unfriendly towards each other during their first meeting in Chapter 3's Story. Most of the time when talking to each other, Fisica asks questions about the Notalium Administration, the Silence Border Guard, and 'the outside world'. Rossa seems to answer the majority of these questions, and the two have a neutral relationship. After Fisica saves Rossa from being crushed by a falling rock, Fisica and Rossa have a friendlier relationship, with Rossa saying, "Thank you for saving me". In Chapter 5's Story, Fisica and Rossa discuss restoring the formal world order, with Rossa being understanding of Fisica's desire to continue tuning notalium, despite the consequences. Nero Similarly to Rossa, when the two first meet, they are not unfriendly towards each other, though they do not talk much until Chapter 4. Fisica asks Nero about The Silence Border Guard and asks if she may take a look at it. Unlike his partner Rossa, Nero agrees to Fisica's request. In-Game Biography In-Game Biography = Fisica's parents are both researchers in the Notalium Adminstration. She is the only child in the family. She seldom speaks of her thought or shows any strong expression; however, when she finally makes a comment on anything, she can hit the nail on the head almost every time. Gifted with a clear mind, Fisica shows her talents at an early age and completed education at merely fourteen, and joined the Notalium Adminstration soon after graduation. As a consequence, Ritmo seems to be her only friend. Fisica's favorite recreational activity are reading through the variety of books, cooking homemade raratoulle and picniking near her cabin. Trivia *Fisica means "Physics" in both Italian and Spanish. *A silhouette of her face is used for the "Purify" logo. Gallery Side story 1.PNG|Working in her lab The fatal fantasia 3.PNG|In The Fatal Fantasia Tokyo snorkel 2.PNG|In Tokyo Snorkel New world 3.png|In New World tuner_center.png|Fisica's signature in the center of the tuner Fisica.png|Biography Purify.PNG|Purify logo Purify dark.PNG|When not chosen Refill 3.PNG|In Refill Category:Characters